


Robotic Flower

by RoseyBorealis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is directly come form my deviant art. I really need to get my lazy ass off one day..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly come form my deviant art. I really need to get my lazy ass off one day..

  
    Long ago , a successful Engineer Robert Betrin III whom never failed once, he's very calculated as the things that is from maxing out the gravitational pull to controlling the electrical pulse of lighting. Mostly lived alone to do inventions because other people might distract him, under his bright mask with ribbons on diplomas he neglected people around  him, including his 5 year old son who he hardly see much. Betrin was taught by his mother to never fail in life at a such young age. If he get an 'F' in at all on an assignment, mom would not only grounded him,  _but also isolated him._ He'll not have the permission to out of his room let alone the house. Not able to talk to his friend from an intolerable mother, Robert  _must_  be on top of everything, including family.

    He herd about that androids can helps the human race with everyday task if correctly programmed. Though it was the time, starting working on it. Needs some parts like metal and coils  in a whitish-blue lab with chips of mechanical engineering. Measuring the wires the metal for a perfect fit, putting them together and wiring them with proper calculation. Finally the creation is done, a being  with circuits flowing in 'its' body with firmness of a woman. Betrin was over whelmed with joy until a glitch came up with his creation's arm wracking him.

    It look at the master, with shock of an ugly outlook.

    "Why did you do that!?" barking at the 'thing' he created. Sadly her voice chip isn't activate so she can't talk. Slapped him again against control. 

    He bark again "TALK!" The only thing the android can do is put its fingers around the neck of owns being. Something shock Robert in the next part, it beeps like a thousand human nails scratch around the being's circuits. Robert step back and looking at the "monster" he make, a mistake,a mistake that's calling him a failure scientist. Remember what his mother said to him  _"Failure is a ignorant person would make."_ The thought still lingers around him since he could remember.    

    As for the results the only thing he think it's not to be known is to ditch the laboratory of creations that could change the world. Before he do he took all his inventions but put the android into a capsule and lock it so it won't expose the truth to other humans.

  Years to generation has pass, a female-like robot doesn't like the prison she was inflicted to an abandoned lab that no one enter for decades. The place was covered in dust, black mold, and a few stems of Earth's outside nature. It's hard to be alone inside of a glass tube chamber. Remember the time her master left her cause she was a mistake. This deep hatred inside her self-esteem won't take it much longer a failure. She start beating the glass, it took a few blows to break the glass, before the last she looked at the crack glass that takes shape like a butterfly that was taken away by a spider to be devoured. 

    Strolled around the lab out of long-lasting memories, the one that's a centrality to her was her own tube she was trapped in. After shun away from this hell hole and dashed out to the door and  into the forest that's covered in rain tears including the ground that her feet is on. Running on non-existing path till she slipped off a grassy plane, sliding into a watery mud bath like when a kid slides down into a kitty pool. She got hit by one of trees and was turned another side away with her entire body is touching it.

It ended when inertia stopped her  on her head with something nostalgic and metal-like, it was long enough that didn't flew her off,instead gravity grabs the legs to the air. The android stands incorrectly and walks in limps, crossing the road when one of the trucker saw something on the road. He thought it was a zombie with pieces stuck on itself.

    "Oh no you don't!" as that he hits it, trying to commit to road kill, the metal being saw this reddish-rectangular.. _thing_  that's coming at her. Sprints terribly but enough to move out of his way. She runs but the same trucker kicks the door for his job's vehicle and grabs the feet, her choice was to punch him and did so that he realize it's a robot,letting go. Goes back  and starts his engine.

 

    "Dang that's some  decorating on that thing!" He shakes his head in disbelieve, driving to the road.

    Can no longer walk nor stand, the driver grabs her so hard that the circuits in them stop working. Crawls instead to somewhere aside of the road, it took 7 months of crawling to meet civilization. Already rusted away to a bitter red from the sky's tears pouring down on her. For a while she finally rested on a garbage trash can, having peace in the motherboard (heart), one thing it did for might be an eternal sleep.

 

 

    She shutdown herself.   


* * *

  
****For the story both grammar and story telling** **

********

  * Google
  * Aunt Cheryl( for one simile)




	2. Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy in Utah

  
      An 19 year-old kid was named Cody, hes known for his technology and creativity. He mostly messes up but unlike other people, he learns from it. It started when his around 6, when got a study guide, mother always snap out of his hand. She said her son won't "Cheat" when really she's doing cause wanted Cody to accept failure. It's working, Cody is known for resilient and brains.   
  
    What did he looked like? Well he has blonde, zany hair that look like electrical inventions which it is, deep blue eyes. What stands out the most is his fashion sense, it's clothes from the 17 century where the industrial revolution happened. He's ready for Broken Arrow Mulsa Tech, payed a ticket for a flight from Ohio. Afternoon around dusk Cody is picking stuff for his thought of 'college,"he herd a sound that a computer would make when shutting down. Seek around the perimeter of mother's house, and saw a busted, rusted, non-functional piece of junk would others see it.  
  
    "Dang, someone thought it was trash" he fetches his wagon and dismantle the metal that is rusted and put the cords onto the wagon. Drags it back home and place inside a pet cage, not wanting to be tangle to a mess so he organizes it and take it with him. Watch the clock and saw it was 1:30.  
  
    "OH MY GOD I'M LATE" grasp his things and dashed his things to the car with his cousin, buckling to seat belt.  
  
    "Took you long enough! Why are y-"  
  
    "No time!" he push the gas paddle with his foot and speed driving.  
  
    "DUDE!!! WHAT IN THEE-"    
  
    Cody hit a curve, swerving his cousin's head and shaking it like milk inside a coconut.  
  
    "ARE YOU INSANE, YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" he looked at Cody with fury in his eyes with lava rocks in them metaphorically.   
  
    "Hold on Shine!"  
  
    Shine scoffs him and look away then saw a cage at the back of the passenger seat and eyes are now on the street of the airport. Cody finally did something save of the trip, parking. Cody rushes to the airport and Shine made a rude gesture with his hands at him and drive back home. Cody put his stuff in the passenger plane where they carry the cargo for the trip and go the the plane for passengers. Glad to get on it for Mulsa Tech and meeting his Aunt Maisie for couple of years cause he have the money for one thing.  
  
    After that he grab his stuff and go to the school first since most of his objects were for that school. This thing he saw after airport was the teacher, Mr. Clemic.  
  
    "Oh hi there, shall we start?"  
  
    "Heck ya!"  
  
    "Don't say that, remember, professionalism."  
  
    "Oh, right, sorry."  
  
    " You'll learn, I herd you are Cody."  
  
    "Yep!"  
  
    "Ahem" Clemic cough to his hand.  
  
    "Right, professionalism" He nodded  
  
    Climic nodded as well  "follow me please."  
  
    Cody join him out of the airport and to the bus, which leads him to the place. It was different, between home and here there's a connection, doesn't know what it is yet, but sooner or later it'll be revealed. Step on the grass on a moment of how the grass seemed real like life is, then swayed his leg to the other way to it by the voice of teacher of Broken Arrow.  
  
    Cody is always he learns about his class and understands it and try to get along with others. At that night in Maisie's he go to his room and starts grab the cords of the robot inside the cage and put it on to his side. Realizing he doesn't have much to work with material so decide to get a job here in Oklahoma since his job is hundreds of miles away from home. Like before there's a test and Cody BARELY survived from a F+, he have the right to study but mother's words and actions in his head commands not to "cheat" she would said.  
  
    "Cody, may I have a word with you?" the 'sir' said it after class, Cody come forth and stand up straight for posture and respect.  
  
    "Cody, why did you get a 'D'?"  
  
    "A 'D'?" Cody tried to stall.  
  
    "Yes, a 'D', why is that?"  
  
    Sadly he's no good at this situation, he must come clean. He sighed, saying that when he's little, his mom always takes the study guide because she thought that it ain't a right way to pass a class. Climic escalated when hearing the words of a person he hardly meet.  
  
    "Okay, stop lying!"  
  
    "But I'm not!"  
  
    "Just tell the truth! You don't study!" No matter the effort of the boy's voice, he would only keep denying the innocents and brushes him off his class room like a broom. Felt unlucky because that he lost a battle between him and Mr. non-believer, also noticing most students here are the same ones from a regular high school.  At the main entrance outside and see auntie outside, wave.  
  
    "C'mon! You're late for you job!"  
  
    "Crap!" Dashed in to the car, job at Karon's, working as the restock. Few years later he finish Mulsa Tech and still works at Karon's, however he was no longer restocking the shelf's but as a technician. Mostly happy with his job and others, did make mistakes and yet learns from them. Under everyones' knowledge including Maisie(because he moved out) Cody is making money not only for supporting his life but to pay metal for the creation of a new being.  
  
    As for process, measuring the part for the cords and other electrical devices to fit in properly. He's making a body similar to the old one that rusted away,got the blue print for it and  try to replicate it. It took like 200 or more hours in total, for each night Cody is in there, 4 hours each day then return to a normal adult working on paperwork or watching TV. On Tuesday at his job, fixing the phones that have bugs in them.  
  
    Then a worker ask what he do mostly at home. Cody responses to "playing games" and "watching T.V" in order to not raise suspicion of his awareness. The chat went on for a few minutes and go back to work, Cody was thinking about to complete the mechanical person and see how it functions after work. In a hour and somewhat near to a half of wiring everything in it , completion was made of a Being. He commands an order for her, sadly it malfunctions. Want to  filled the desire of fixing it again, however he has work tomorrow. So the other choice is to turn her off (shut her down.)  
  
     After the time from Karon's, Cody went straight home and start fixing on her immediately. Looking for the mistake inside of her circuits and rewiring them. Switches her on and she works properly, she did a task she wasn't able to do before. Added hair of purple with pink and grey strands, glassy eyes with some type of PC gels son her eyes seem like human like of two black visioned ones. She have no clothes on but also no 'women' parts so it's easy to discharge the nudity. There's still skin on her from that day when the engineer put it on her.  
  
    In the female-like eyes saw a man who fixed him and give appearance. Pondering  _'he's not my master, who is he?'_ standing up, get closer to him. The dear man was happy with joy of his remodeling that took him days to complete, then robot starts poking him in the forehead with a million questions:  
  
    "Who are you?"  
  
    "What your name?"  
  
    "Why did you fix me?"  
  
    "Where am I?"   
  
    Cody gradually told everything to her, he's from Ohio, lives with his aunt until hes old enough to get his own house,before moving to Oklahoma he what was a android rusted, removed the metal and kept the cords. Android sighed softly, he told his story now it's time her hers.  
  
    "I'm from a lab, my creator was trying to create me and give me life." Smiled when hearing about that. "But," that smile frowned a little."After I was alive he ask me something, My body have errors so I can't performed that task. So he throw me away like trash! I left after years of deposition,then a man tried to kill me, lastly I lay on someone's garbage."  
  
    "Yeah, that was MY garbage, you see, after you shut down. I picked your cords up, I went though pre-college and place my feet in a computer store so I can remake you."  
      
    "Thank you sir."  
  
    "It's for a decaying robot," The android got offended, fight back.  
  
    "As well for you human vomit."  Cody was repulse as she were. Both glared each other then laughed it off like it was a game (which it is.)  
  
    "Well, I'm Cody,you?," he asked.  
  
    "Well I wasn't assigned for name, so I called myself C-1556-265"  
  
    " ... How about Emily instead?"  
  
    'Emily' is blooming to joy of happiness without bursting around him with her arms. "Okay, sure. My name is 'Emily'," It wasn't a good name, on the other side someone gave warmth to her for the first time in her life.  
  
    "I'll get you some clothes. My aunt have some clothes that is too small for her that shes giving away, I'll just ask if I can have them. In fact I'm going to get them" Cody Dashed off to go get Maisie's-grown-out clothes. It was close to night with the sky as dark with stars in the sky. Emily is waiting where she was revived, looking around. Finally Cody returned back with things in his hands. He open his door, yelled out ,"Emily! I got clothes and some others!"  
  
    Emily opens and closes doors behind her and walk to Cody, sitting on his couch.  
  
    "I some stuff in here," scavenges around the box, he throws a Smalmart bag to her. Picks it it up and sees bras and panties," but you have to wear those, every girl has them on, except for the young ones as in kids, also don't talk about about them, everyone knows."  
  
    Emily did what she was told with such beautiful eyes to her fixer. " Ah, found something!" Cody give her a dress of yellow with blue lighting bolts. Likes it, wears it and it fits perfectly on her. The whole set was completed, her hair  was straight with pink and grey strands of hair of purple, milk chocolate skin tone with a dress long to which it stands on half of her lower halves of her legs.    
  
    "So, how do I look?" questioned by a robot.  
  
    "Like an super model"  
  
    "Thanks"  
  
    Yawns of fatigue including tears dripping down calling on the dear sir," Tomorrow, we'll go to a groceries and pick up some stuff. It's my break after all."  
  
    "Okay, rest in peace."  
  
    "Cya tomorrow!" he saluted to her, and closes the door to sleep.

* * *

 

     **THINGS TO HELP SPELL-CHECK OR MORE THOUGH OUT THE STORY .**  
  


  * **Google**
  * **Tulsa Tech( I lived in Oklahoma, it's parodize)**
  * **T.V( Shark Tales) with the word "Scoff"**
  * **Aaron( parodize)**




	3. Market and fighting

# Market and fighting

  
  
  
        After a successful and hardworking day. The two went into the Market to pick-up out-of-the-patch ingredients like banana's and stuff. Causally for Cody he go to a store and buy things there, sadly the sweets and stuff like that isn't satisfy and it wasn't good for him, plus Emily was with him so this could be easier for her he thought.   
  
    "Alright, on to the list!" he realize something, it wasn't in his purse. During that time Emily wondered around like a child in a zoo park, she's very curious about her world outside the tube like it was a womb of her birth. She started to stare at  two televisions on display, one involves with nature and the other was including a singer with two ponytails on each side with an 'odd' color that no human would have genetically, the singer look very anime-ish. She liked her singing very well of her beautiful voice. Someone behind her pull away from the t.v with muscular body that of an ugly bodybuilder.  
    "Hello birdie," he said with a look that of a groping pervert who wants her to be his doll." How you doing baby?"  
  
    "Let go!"  
      
    "Why? With a purdey girl like yourself, it's a party every night!" yes he literally said that like a hillbilly. Emily gave him the what-the-fuck-dude-face and decide to leave the t.v display to get away form him. Sadly he follows, continues to stalk her , she turned around and look at him straight, as she does so he tried to grope her. She screams and push him off, which triggers Cody's alarm to see her being harass. He goes to the Pervert and confront him but he just brush him off.  
  
    "Hey!"  Cody pulls to get his attention. "Do you think she ever want you? Your treating her like shit!" The guy just looks at him, goes up to and grabs Cody's collar from the back of his head. Let him drop and at the right timing, punch Cody while he isn't on the concrete, not went to the wall but across the floor full of tiny rocks to make the side walks that scrapes his scalp{ lucky not his skull.} Emily went to him to see if hes okay, she was wrong, Cody is spewing blood and stomach acid out of his mouth and his nasal cavity, barely breathing.  
  
    Everyone witness this and they were screaming, some even goes up to his body including Emily who's crying been grabbed by the attacker who's using his arm to stop her. She just saw Cody been horribly wronged. Looking back at the man who started it all. She was fucking pissed like staring at a corpse of your husband and the murder steels you as his bride. She doesn't know or care about her physical abilities, just the fact that she is going turn him into a bloody pulp. Emily throws him down to the floor and beat the living days out of him, making sure he can't at all breath, so she choose to punch the diaphragm within the Respiratory system over enough to pin him down. Hitting on his stomach harder to make this excuse-of-a-man to vomit a river of blood and acid.  
  
_Harder, make it deeper to a non existence..._  
  
    Others tried to stop 'her' but can't, shes more stronger then them. Emily stops when she stop laying eyes on the pervert and onto the civilians on the streets who just want a peaceful day... Loosen the grip, back to seeing poor young master whom gave her first 'warmth' by working tirelessly to just to fix and create her new skin on her then promise to bring to the markets...completely let go and ran to him, hugging Cody as he softly puts his hand on her back, now fighting unconsciousness until help comes.  
  
     Now people are going both directions of the fight, one goes to the victim and the attacker for being critically injured, some are calling the cops and others call emergency. The attacker is more hurt but due to his body is thick as knight's armor, hes going the live another day. For the victim however, he hits a regular person who's bones aren't made of steel that could end their life,even if he survived, might end up being crippled for the rest of his life. Soon the paramedics came with equipment to save both men.  
  
    "Madam, please remove yourself from the patient." One of them tired to get between her and Cody, she refuse to do so but he told Emily that his going to a greater care. After a few seconds later she lose grasp of it, only to hope to see him better. Crossing her arm in melancholy with the motions of drying{even if she doesn't produce tears.}  
  
    The police came to the spot which it covers with blood, probably puke, scrapes and the horror in the people's eyes. One of authorities ask what happened and most responded by looking at her, which caught their eye on her, making her they're 'attacker.' They almost got her but she was quick enough to react.They're after her but she ran like the speed of a hummingbird's wings, police tried to capture her but she her animatronic legs get the best out of the cops, going back to her new home. 

* * *

 **Thing to help me out with** :

  * google{ spellcheck}
  * {I'm a Miku lover okay?}




End file.
